50 Sentences LegolasGimli
by madwriter223
Summary: Another set I've written. Legolas/Gimli, warnings and genres may vary.


Legolas/Gimli Sentences

#01 – Comfort

The first time he had noticed a white hair on Gimli's head, Legolas had pulled the Dwarf into his arms, taking comfort from the still-beating heart.

#02 – Kiss

Legolas chuckled when Gimli's beard tickled him as their lips met, then pulled the smaller male closer, deepening the contact.

#03 – Soft

Legolas had taken it upon himself to teach the Dwarf about the beauty of plants and trees; Gimli could do nothing more than trail his fingers over the soft petals of the flower the other had thrust at him and try to comprehend what the Elf was talking about.

#04 – Pain

His father had always warned him about the pain of loving a mortal, about the limit of their time together, of having to watch them fade; his father never mentioned how much peace and happiness those passing moments also brought.

#05 – Potatoes

People really do say that there are no Dwarf women, and that their kind sprouts from the ground, like potatoes, but Legolas found nature had its way of prolonging a race, even when the women were scarce; and what a surprise that had been, Legolas though as he rubbed his palms over his love's rounded belly.

#06 – Rain

Legolas watched the sea, its surface marred with the constant drops raining from the sky; he smiled softly, and glanced at the Dwarf, sleeping peacefully next to him; they would be there soon.

#07 – Chocolate

The other lands really had marvelous inventions, but the most fun was coming up with how to make proper use of them; Gimli felt that to be more than true as he licked the bit of melted chocolate from Legolas' perk nipple, savoring the taste.

#08 – Happiness

Life was elusive, especially for mortals, but at the same time a certain mortal had the ability to teach an immortal about taking happiness from each moment passed.

#09 – Telephone

Gimli stared at the cup with the string attached to the bottom, then at his lover, standing twenty feet ahead, currently with his own cup against his lips; shaking his head, Gimli lifted the cup to his ear – Elves and their crazy ideas.

#10 – Ears

Elven ears were so strange; pointy, delicate and so very sensitive – Gimli just had to trace the shell of one and his mouth was being ravished by one very aroused elf.

#11 – Name

Elven names are like a whisper, carried away by the wind; Dwarven names were short and rough, like a falling rock hitting the ground; their own names sounded like an explosion when they united into one.

#12 – Sensual

Everyone knew how beautiful the Elves were said to be – faces fair, bodies lean and graceful, and yet no one seemed to notice how sensual Dwarven fingers were as they worked on a new masterpiece of craftsmanship; Legolas noticed.

#13 – Death

During the battle of Helm's Deep, in Minas Tirith, at the Black Gate, death hung heavy in the air, clouding the future and crippling the courage; somehow, that didn't stop two unusual friends from happily counting away.

#14 – Sex

A shiver ripped through Legolas' frame, the Elf gasping at the precious heat surrounding his nether regions; Gimli gave a loud groan, pulling on the blond head, urging the other to once again connect their lips in passion, at the same time flexing his legs, forcing his one love even deeper inside him.

#15 – Touch

An expert touch on a precious stone, a gentle brush of fingertips at his temple, a firm grip on the shaft of an axe, a warm hold against his skin – all delivered with the same fine hands.

#16 – Weakness

Who knew that after so many years of age, Legolas would find that his weakness entailed warm brown eyes and a bearded smile.

#17 – Tears

When Gloin passed away to the Eternal Caves, Gimli had been heart-broken, both by the loss of a father and the reminder of his own inevitable destiny and the pain it would undoubtedly bring to his one love; on the nights he had been nearly suffocated by his dark thoughts, Legolas stayed near him, enveloping him in a comforting embrace and silently wiping his tears away.

#18 – Speed

As they sped through the land of Rohan, Legolas couldn't help glancing over his shoulder, making sure the dwarf was safely following after them.

#19 – Wind

Hareloth lifted his head with a frown – he could've sworn the wind carried heated cries from the citadel; then he shook his head, deciding it was better not to dwell on what the royal guests were getting up to this late at night.

#20 – Freedom

Legolas had never felt such exhilarating freedom as when he had helped Gimli out of the boat and the two took their first steps on the Undying Lands together.

#21 – Life

Though he knew it was selfish to ask of the Elf, Gimli wanted nothing more than to be able to walk hand in hand with his one till the very end of his life.

#22 – Jealousy

Gimli knew his Elf loved him dearly and he trusted him; however, he didn't trust that Man currently giving the blond a rather dirty stare and his grip on his axe tightened.

#23 – Hands

Legolas spent long nights wondering if running his hands through a Dwarf's beard was against some of their customs, but Gimli was quite willing to grant his request when he finally found the courage to ask.

#24 – Taste

Legolas tasted of grass and forests, of the sweet blades right after the rain and old trees looming over them, offering their comfort against a chilling wind; Gimli would never tire of that mix.

#25 – Devotion

There was no doubt to Legolas that he would follow when Gimli's life ended; he never doubted he would not survive life without the comfort of the brave Dwarf at his side.

#26 – Forever

Legolas would live forever, should live forever as was the way of his people; when Gimli had first learned his Elf wanted to throw it all away just because he would no longer be there, the Dwarf had been both warmed and horrified at such a decision.

#27 – Blood

The wound was not deep, yet it released enough blood to cause the smallest stagger in the Dwarf's movements – Legolas had never before and never after felt fear as when he had felt then.

#28 – Sickness

He feared the sickness that is old age, he fears the pain he will inevitably cause his elf to feel, he fears the loneliness in which he will die, for he was certain Legolas would have long been gone across the sea before that; then one day, the elf wiped all of his fears away with a whispered "Sail with me."

#29 – Melody

Dwarves were not ones for melody, not ones to sing nearly constantly about everything and nothing; dwarves were not like that and Gimli was no exception – he much preferred simply listening to the soft sounds of his lover's voice.

#30 – Star

Legolas gazed at the other with a soft smile, hand raised towards the dark sky as he told Gimli of the stars, the Dwarf listening with rapt attentiveness.

#31 – Home

The Undying Lands were the home of many elves, but one felt truly that he belonged only with a certain dwarf walking by his side.

#32 – Confusion

Gimli was sure that never in a thousand years he would fully understand what went on in that blond head.

#33 – Fear

Fear was a natural response to the coming battle, urging the heart to beat faster, bringing extra strength to all muscles; Gimli wondered briefly if Legolas felt fear also, if it maybe brought speed to his limbs, then glanced up at the vigilant Elf – maybe they weren't that different after all.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

As Legolas moved easily to and fro within his love's willing body, he shuddered when Gimli's eyes shone like lightning, his sounds of pleasure a powerful thunder to his ears.

#35 – Bonds

Their bodies connected, both could feel their souls intertwining as well.

#36 – Market

"Legolas, I am aware that that knife has caught your fancy, but it really is badly made despite its beauty; now come, I promise to make you one that will serve you well in addition to its looks."

#37 – Technology

Legolas turned the dagger around in his palm, studying the intricate designs on the blade, the delicate swirls on the handle, the steady weight of it in his hand; he lifted his gaze to his companion and smiled, "It's beautiful, Gimli, thank you."

#38 – Gift

Thranduil glanced from his son to the Dwarf's stomach in surprise, finally managing to find his voice after long moments, "A grandchild is always a precious gift, my sons."

#39 – Smile

"It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said, relieved to see a smile finally gracing the Elf's features.

#40 – Innocence

Legolas stared at the little bundle in his arms, his face alight with the grandest smile; the innocent being yawned and Legolas felt his entire soul swell at the precious being his love had gifted him with.

#41 – Completion

With the battle done and the enemy defeated, Gimli could think of nothing else than being able to rest in the pleasant company of one blond Elf.

#42 – Clouds

The heavy clouds gathered above them, eventually pouring out their tears onto their small army; Gimli chuckled at the Elf's proposition of finding a box, his fear of the battle gone at the reassurance his friend was near.

#43 – Sky

Gimli doubted he could even find a sky more blue than the pair of warm eyes gazing at him with love.

#44 – Heaven

Despite it was a pointy-ear who had won his son's heart, Gloin couldn't help feeling a great weight being lifted off his chest at the thought his son would be granted the privileged of experiencing the most wondrous of feelings of Dwarven life.

#45 – Hell

If he ever found the Elf who had said so many hurtful words to his love, Legolas vowed he would make sure that one understood the true meaning of Hell.

#46 – Sun

Looking at Lady Galadriel was almost like looking directly into the sun - her beauty shone, her all-knowing eyes burning into his very soul; looking at Legolas was like standing under the morning rays, warming him and putting to rest the worries of the ending night.

#47 – Moon

The moon was high and full, casting a brightness unusual for the middle of a night; Gimli didn't mind though, for at times like this he could see his one's face nearly as clearly as the Elf could his own.

#48 – Waves

Legolas' hair was like a golden river, cascading over his shoulders in graceful waves; like a small child throwing rocks into water, Gimli always gave into the temptation of unsettling the smooth surface by carding his fingers through the soft locks.

#49 – Hair

Gimli's body was covered with hair, nearly from top to bottom; the Elf has never found anything as pleasant as running his hands over the soft fur, each time discovering a new piece of skin or a new texture, even in spots well known to his heart.

#50 – Supernova

Their fathers' hatred towards each other had always burned strong, just waiting to explode; somehow, they both managed to restrain the urge for a shouting match, instead focusing on their sons' happy faces as they stood together.


End file.
